Red Won
by Hana Ikimoto
Summary: Green looked at the paper, hand shaking. Red. Blue. Wedding. He laughed bitterly. Red always won, didn't he? The League, battles, and now the girl Green loved. Luckyshipping, One-sided OldRivalshipping T for safety, though I didn't make them swear at all!


**Author's Note: So, remember my story Soul? The one with the ridiculously long author's note? So, that was my first attempt at something sad, and now I'm going to try angst. I'm going to do a combination of two conflicting shippings I like: Luckyshipping and one-sided OldRivalshipping. Even though I like OldRival better now, I'm going to make Lucky win in this one, because I doubt Red is as angsty as Green.**

Green glared at the small, neat, curly words on the paper. _You are cordially invited to the wedding of Red and Blue_.

_Red and Blue. Wedding._

All those years, Green had loved her. And Red, who had always had _everything_, got her. She loved _him_. _Red_, the Champion of the Pokémon League. _Red_, the leader of the dexholders. _Red_, the one everyone had _wanted_ to become the Viridian City gym leader. He should have known, he thought, as he chuckled bitterly, since Red _always_ beat him. This was no different.

But it was- Green realized, still staring at the invitation, not moving. Blue… she was _different_, different from the fangirls that asked him to go out with them; different from any girl he'd ever met. The first time he'd seen her- riding her jigglypuff, looking through her Silph Scope- he knew then that she was special- though, admittedly, back then he'd just thought her weird.

But she made him a better person. When Red disappeared, Green had thought that the best idea was to find Red himself. But Blue had recruited some- some _child_, even younger than they were, with no battling skills at all, to find Red. And she'd asked Green to train him- _her_, he reminded himself, _Yellow_. He hadn't wanted to train Yellow- but Blue asked, and asked, and he gave in, not because he thought it was the best idea- he did it for Blue.

And in the Sevii Islands- Sure, Red had been there for her, tried to rescue her parents, but so had he! Just because his grandfather was kidnapped too didn't mean he didn't care about her… Still shaking furiously, he threw something- he didn't know what- at the wall: It shattered, shards of whatever it was flying across the other side of the room.

He'd never told anyone how he felt about Blue- by the time he decided to tell her, Blue and Red were already dating. But he waited- hoping that, when they broke up, he could tell her.

But they didn't. Obviously they didn't- they were getting _married_.

He realized, for the first time, that he was the odd one out- Nearly all of the dexholders were dating people, and those that weren't had recently broken up with people- he was the only one who had never gone on a date. At 22, he had less dating experience than Ruby and Sapphire had when they were 12.

He wanted to be happy for them- he really did- but he couldn't bring himself to. Obviously, he would go to the wedding, and _obviously_ he would torture himself by being the best man, just like Red would ask him to be, but he knew, he _knew_, that when the time came to congratulate the happy couple, his words would be empty, and his smile wouldn't reach is hollow, aching eyes.

He felt sick- his stomach was twisted in knots, and there was an ache in his chest- as if instead of a heart, he had a hollow space.

The worst part was that he knew that the invitation, the "Please RSVP" part, they were just courtesies. Red and Blue expected him to be there, and, he admitted, considering no one knew how he felt about Blue, there wasn't a reason for him to skip the wedding.

He sat in his chair, staring at the fire in the fireplace next to the bookshelf, and then, without knowing why, he crumpled up the invitation and threw it into the fire, watching it burn, as if he hoped it could take away some of the indescribable pain he felt. As he looked at the picture of all the dexholders that he had in a picture frame on a shelf, he could only think one thing: _Why not me?_

* * *

><p>He went to the wedding, did exactly what everyone expected him to- he laughed (emptily, though no one noticed), smiled (though it never reached his eyes), and was generally amiable. <em>Why not me?<em> His brain repeated, over and over again, _Why him? Why not me?_

But as he watched Blue and Red, he saw how happy they were, and a queasy feeling came over him- they loved each other, completely and utterly. He was going to have to get over her, and soon.

He smiled bitterly, and asked for a drink.

Then another.

And then another.

Because, he reasoned, he might as well drink away his sorrow, pain, and loss, especially considering _he_ wasn't paying for it- Red was.

_There's no point for someone like me falling in love_, he thought, _no point at all. People like Red and Blue should fall in love. Me? I should just give up on the idea now._

Maybe one more drink wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! So… angsty enough? Please give me some feedback, I'm not used to writing depressing stuff! By the way, just like in Soul, right below this I have a somewhat-happier alternate ending! Sort of. It's more like a one-or-two-years-later thing.<strong>

Green was over her. Blue. His heart still stung when anyone asked him about whether he had a girlfriend, but he no longer had to avoid Red and Blue as much as possible, hiding behind the excuse of training.

He went up to his usual training ground in the mountains, only to find a girl there, who looked about his age, training her pokémon- she also, he noticed, used a training style similar to his, training bother herself _and_ her pokémon.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, brusquely. "This is _my_ training ground."

"Really," she replied, uninterested, raising her eyebrows, then continuing her training.

"I am not someone to annoy, you know." He was starting to get annoyed- ever since Red and Blue had been married, he'd become a lot more hot-tempered, especially around girls.

"Oh, I know who you are," she said, unimpressed. "You're Green Oak, Viridian City Gym Leader. We trained under the same Master, Chuck- though I trained a couple of years after you."

Though normally, behavior like this would irritate him, Green found himself slightly drawn to the girl. "What's your name?" He asked, curious.

"How about a battle?" She answered, and then added, "If you beat me, I'll leave _and_ I'll tell you my name?"

He grinned, truly grinned, for what seemed like the first time in over a year. "You're on."

**Oooh, OC possible love interest for Green! I was doodling in math, and I thought, OMG if Luckyshipping happened I bet this girl would be someone who could end up with Green! She's not a Blue-copy, don't worry. Who is she? Well, depends on what you guys want to know. If you're interested, I'll add some detail to the character, give her more of a story. If you don't care, I won't. So let me know!**

**xAnita**

**PS Some of you have been asking me if I can continue the story, or what happened with the new girl. So I have a poll on my profile asking whether I should continue the story or not. Please vote!**


End file.
